(-Friends too Lovers-) Bonnie x Chica (FNAF)
by Celeste651
Summary: Freddy, Bonnie, chica and Foxy have Been Friends for years, Chica and Foxy were dating while Freddy and Bonnie Were Single.. Did Chica really like the relationship? Foxy was always abit.. Rough towards her.. (human version!)
1. chapter 1

"Bonnie! bonnieee!!" A child looked at Bonnie. bonnie wasn't answering as he was busy looking at something.. Or rather someone. "Bonnie..!!" The child smacked him.

Bonnie yelped. "What is it!?" He looked at the Child Annoyed.

"What are you staring at?" The child said curiously.

"That's.. N-None of your business.. Now go.. Do something else." Bonnie said shooing the child away.

"No! Tell me." The child said crossing its arms.

"No! And that's final." Bonnie scolded it.

The child looked over and saw chica. "Ohh.. I see.. " The child smiled. "Your staring at chica!"

"Y-yeah... So? She's with foxy!" bonnie said.

"So? Your just gonna let Him have her?" The child said Calmly.

"Well, what can I do? I'm not gonna steal her away! That's wrong.. " Bonnie said more Annoyed.

"W-Well.. -" The child was interrupted.

"Sorry kid, you need to leave.. Closing time!" Freddy walked over.

The child sighed. "fine.. Whatever. Don't forget what I said!" The child then walked out.

"Yeah, yeah.. " Bonnie groaned.

"What was that about?" Freddy sat down next to Bonnie.

"The kid was talking about some bullshit.. Nothing important." Bonnie leaned back.

"You sure? You seem pretty stressed.. " Freddy Massaged his Shoulders.

Bonnie sighed in Relief. "I-Im.. Fine.. "

"Alright.. " Freddy said petting his head. "If you need me I'll be in my Office." Freddy got up and left.

Bonnie glanced at Chica. "Hm.. "

"Chica!" Foxy grabbed chica's arm.

"O-Oww! What i-is it?" Chica looked at Foxy.

"Don't.. what is it.. Me! Where were you!?" Foxy yelled at her.

"Just.. M-making pizza's!" chica said shyly.

"I bet that's a lie, you whore.. " Foxy slapped her.

"Ow!!" Chica Cried.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Bonnie grabbed foxy. "Go back too the cove if you know what's best for you!"

Foxy Growled. "fuck off.. "

"Seriously? How old!" Bonnie said.

Foxy then walked away flipping him and Chica Off.

Bonnie sighed. "Are you Alright?"

Chica Nodded and blushed alittle. "Y-Yes! Now.. That your here.. "

Bonnie blushed. "Oh? Heh, thanks!"

Chica smiled. "Your welcome Bon Bon!~"

"W-Well.. I gotta go now.. " Bonnie quickly kissed chica's cheek and ran off.

"W-Wha?" Chica blushed and followed Bonnie.

-Too Be continued-


	2. The tsundere

(I'm gonna do it in POV now.. XD sorry about the change..)

???'s POV

"hm.. Where am I?" I look around. "Hey.. Um.. Who are you?" A tall Brown haired Male asked me. "M-Me?! I.. Just got locked inside!" I stuttered like a idiot. "Are you sure?" he got close to me. "What's your name sweetie?" He stared me down. "J-Just call me taker! And don't l-look At me.. P-Perv!" I hid myself from his eyes. "Don't take it that way.. Miss taker. Also call me Freddy.." he said calmly. "oh? Nice name.. I guess.." I glanced at him. "he seems.. Kinda cute.. Hehe.. " I thought to myself and blushed abit. "What's with the blush?" he asked. "M-Me? Blushing ain't my thing!" I turned away. He made me look at him gently. "Would you like to Hang out with me?" I nodded shyly. "heh, alright.. Come on." he grabbed my hand and walked to his office...

Chica's POV

I was sitting on the stage eating a slice of pizza playing with Carl. "Aw, Carl your so adorable y'know?" I said smiling Brightly. "Hehe, your not that bad ethier Miss Chica!" Carl responded with a blush. "H-Hey chica.. About yesterday.." Bonnie walked over looking away. "hmm..? Oh! I d-didn't mind it. "But aren't you dating Foxy?" Bonnie asked. "w-well yeah.. But.. I-I don't like him.. " I looked down. "Oh? Then break up with him!" Bonnie said like it was a piece of cake, But really it wasn't. "i-its not that easy y'know." I looked up at him. "Huh?..Yeah it is! All ya gotta do is..-" I interrupted him. "No! It is not.. That's it. It's not easy.. Not at all!" I yelled slightly, tearing up. "hey, hey.. It's ok.." Bonnie sat next to me and put me on his lap. "N-no it's not!" I cried. Bonnie kissed me deeply. "it is..alright? Trust me.." I blushed. "i-i guess.."

Bonnie played with my hair. "your so cute.." I blushed more.

"th-thank you.." I said shyly. "your welcome.." Bonnie kissed my neck. I moaned slightly. "B-Bonnie!" I hid my face. "Heh, sorry chi.. I want you so badly~" bonnie whispered in my ear. "E-Eeep!" I got off his lap. I-i Have to go see foxy! Sorry..!" I then ran off too foxy..

Taker's POV

"So freddy.." I asked basically laying in my chair boredly. "hm..are you alright?" Freddy looked at me. "I r-really don't know.. " I sipped my sweet tea. "oh? Well maybe I can help you.." freddy put me on his lap and massaged my shoulders. I blushed deep red, loving his touch. "F-freddy, that feels.. Nice.. I guess." I said shyly. He smiled. "good.." he continued. "He's My enemy! I shouldn't allow this.. But I can't help myself.." I thought. He lowered my hoodie abit and smelled my Hair. " your hair smells great.." he said calmly. "E-Excuse me?.. Err.. Is that supposed too be.. Good?" I Asked shyly. He chuckled. "Yes, of course." I blushed. "it's not that great." I crossed my arms. "Aw.. Are you having alittle fit?" he said teasingly. "No! Of course not mister Fazfuck.." I grinned. "hmph. So that's how you wanna play it?" freddy ripped off my Hoodie. "Eeep.. Y-You pervert!!" I got up. "heh, You deserved it." he stared me down. "your gorgeous." I blushed and hid my body. "ugh, whatever! I'm leaving!" I crossed my arms and Walked out his office. I then fell onto the floor. "Ahh! What the hell? Get off me please!" I looked at the person. It was a short female with Blonde hair. I knew her already.. Her name's chica. "Oh my! I'm sooo sorry!!" chica looked at me. "erm.. It's fine.. I guess, don't sweat it." she stared me down. "Miss, why are you naked?" she asked. "N-None of your business little girl! Now get off me.. Pleasee..I can't breathe!" chica quickly got off me and helped me up. "Do you need help?" she asked sweetly. "pfft.. No, I got it!" I said. "So.. You wanna be nude?" she raised a brow. "N-NO, don't take it that way! I got it.. Meaning I can take care of the problem myself!" she rolled her eyes. "alright then.. But if some perv comes near and does things.. Dont say I told ya so." she then walked away..

-((Too Be Continued!~))-


	3. Bonnie the Idiot

Bonnie's POV

"Oh my god.. What was I thinking?!" I freaked out over what happened with Chica. "I'm still here.. Y'know.." someone muffled. "what the hell?" I looked around. "I'm under you, get off me fat ass!" it Whined. I quickly got up and saw Carl. "oh shit.. Sorry man!" he sat up and coughed. "I thought i-i was gonna die!" he glared slightly at me. "I said I was sorry!" I glared back. "just f-forget that ever happened.. Ok?" he shook his head. I nodded. Then he got off the stage and walked away. "What the fuck was that..?" A girl who was leaning on the wall said. "None of your goddamn business.. - why are you naked?!" I covered my eyes. "O-oh.. Right.. Shut up!" she said blushing in embarrassment. "Here.. Here! Take this!" I handed her my jacket still looking away. She put it on. "it doesn't fit well.. But I guess it will do." she scoffed. Geez.. Maybe a thank you.. I thought. "your welcome.. Now who are you?" I asked abit annoyed. "well, bonnie.. I'm The Taker. She knew my name? How.. "How do you know my name?"I looked at her. "w-well.. You do work here and all.. " she glared. "yes, yes.. No need to be so harsh.. " I glared back. She rolled her eyes. "whatever, you the Easter bunny or somethin?" she grinned. "Why you!-" I was interrupted. "ENOUGH." freddy interrupted our talk. "s-sorry!" I stepped back abit. "oh, it's you a-again.. " she covered her face. Freddy picked her up. "a-ah! What are you d-doing??" she looked away. Freddy smiled. "I'm here y'know.. " I crossed my arms. "Oh right.. Heh let's have alone time.. " freddy smirked and took her to the office to do god knows what. "w-what the fuck.." I mumbled and shook my head.

(Too Be Continued)


	4. Foxy's Anger

Nobody's POV

"Hm..I wonder what Bonnie's Up too.." Chica said lowly as she Was cooking. "chica, I was looking for you.. Where were you!?" Foxy grabbed her arm. "I-I was just taking a break.. Is that a p-problem?" she shyly said. He slapped Her. "No! You get no breaks!!" he yelled at her. Chica looked away, tears in Her eyes. "w-well.. I-i.. " she then pushed him and ran out of the Kitchen.

"h-huh?" Bonnie tilted his head at chica..

(Sorry this is so short.. I'm tired.. I don't really know why.. :0)


End file.
